Destination: Eternity
by SexyVampires4all
Summary: Eric and Sookie love! Eric and Sookie explore their love and travel; visiting friends who become family, and the adventures they all experience together. UPDATE: 8/31/2014- IM BACK! UNDER REVISION- Will be reposting chapters as I edit them, and THERE WILL BE NEW CHAPTERS! Im so sorry for the extensive delay... I promise I am back!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: My story does not necessarily follow the television show nor books, as it is just for pure fun with very few actual characters involved.

This is my very first story, so please be kind! lolz. Though I do appreciate constructive criticism as I do want my writing to get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything... however, I do have my own disclaimer on my profile, so please read that if you have any problems. :)

Enjoy! :) I will update chapters every one-two weeks.

CHAPTER ONE: The Beginning of Forever

~Great Barrier Reef, Australia~

"Sonofabitch!" *SPLASH*

The girl came up out of the water, sputtering, "What the hell? What was that for?" She glared up at the woman on the boat.

"You love to swim, I thought you would enjoy taking a dip," giggled the redhead on board.

"That's not a good enough reason to throw me off the fucking yacht!" she yelled, flicking her dark hair out of her face.

"I thought it would be funny," the redhead smirked, eyes gleaming, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, while walking to her mate. "Oh, and watch your language little sister."

The girl in the water bobbed in the warm water for a minute, sulking, then got an evil grin on her face, dunked, then rocketed out and landed on the back of the boat, sopping wet. "Oh, Sister… can I have a hug?" Katalina asked, as she sneakily crept along towards the stern where the other three on board were located.

The two males started chuckling, and then burst into fits of laughter when Katalina pounced, getting the other girl wet in retaliation. The redhead squealed, and both fell to the floor.

"You're supposed to at least give me a challenge, Stacie!"

Anastasia smirked, swatting at the wet, dangling hair in her face, "Well, if I did that, you wouldn't have had a chance."

"Oh! Now it's on smartass!" Katalina growled and started wrestling with Anastasia, both giggling hysterically.

"Hey, awesome! Look, Kai, dinner and a show!" laughed Darius, as he tipped his blood-filled glass to his mouth and sipped, pointing out that both girls' shirts were plastered to their torsos, while admiring his mate's sweet little breasts.

"You know, though" said Kai as he ran his hand through his blonde hair, Caribbean blue eyes following the two girls starting to tear up the deck, "we should probably break them up before they end up trashing the yacht and sinking us like they did last time." He looked at his beautiful mate in the moonlight, as she tickled her sister relentlessly, and chuckled again, eyes twinkling merrily.

Kai and Darius looked at each other, got up, pulling their respective mates apart and into their laps.

"Wahh! What are you guys doing? I was just about to get her!" Katalina yelped, as Darius pulled her into his lap and peppered her soaking wet midnight black hair with kisses. Her pale, freckled nose scrunched as she squirmed in his arms.

"Right… because you were so winning that round." Anastasia laughed from her perch on Kai's lap, her long curly hair being smoothed back by his hands.

"Come on mate, let's get you cleaned up." Darius laughed, his dark hands sliding around Katalina's waist, picking her up and over his shoulder before she had time to reply.

"Eep!" she yelped disgruntled, starting to pout as Darius started down below deck, but perked up quickly when Darius squeezed her ass.

"Have fun, you two!" Anastasia hollered down to them, grabbing her mate's glass and finishing off his meal. Kai leaned down to kiss his mate, "Muse, you're so mean to your sister."

"No, I'm not! She deserved it after telling me the new pair of shoes I bought were ugly," Anastasia sniffed, crossing her arms after setting the empty glass down.

"She said that? Hmm, maybe she did, I know I enjoyed them greatly last night," Kai smiled sexily and leered at her, fangs descending, thinking back on the erotic dance she gave him.

Anastasia smiled and said sexily in Gaelic, "Geall liom raibh tú (I bet you did)." She kissed her mate passionately, sliding her tongue along his fangs. Kai slid his big hands in her long hair and slid his mouth down, pressing open-mouthed kisses along her slender neck. She moaned and nuzzled her face into his shoulder length hair, while her hands smoothed across his chest and up and around his shoulders to his back.

She suddenly smiled and started giggling.

"Is é mo ghrá ag gáire ag dom, ní mór dom a bheith ag déanamh rud éigin mícheart (My love is laughing at me, I must be doing something wrong)," Kai murmured into her neck and leaned back, looking in her bright green eyes.

"Ní raibh mé ag gáire ag tú, mo laoch (I wasn't laughing at you, my warrior). I was just thinking of something," Anastasia laughed softly.

"What were you thinking of in your pretty little head while I was trying to seduce you?" Kai smiled.

She leaned into his chest, "I was thinking of when I threw Linny in the water and who would have enjoyed doing that as well."

Kai raised his eyebrow, "Darius?"

She giggled, "Well, yes him too. However I was going to say Pamela."

Kai tipped his head back and cackled, "HA! You are correct, as always…"

"Uh huh…" Anastasia interrupted him sarcastically, getting up from his embrace to get a refill of blood.

He continued, "Pam would have loved to see you two wrestling as well, you know how she loves watching gorgeous women tumble around on the ground." He smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh, Ick!" She glared him over her shoulder, walking over to the mini bar, pouring her meal into the deep wineglass and taking a sip of the specialty blend.

"Well that's Pam for you," he laughed, watching her walk back over to perch in his lap once more.

"She would try to kick your ass if she were here." she laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, holding it in a low ponytail, away from his face.

"She would try, but she would have ended up in the reef as well. Besides, you would never let her touch that part of my body," he said, sliding his hands down to her bottom, patting it gently.

"Damn, right. You're mine. Only hugs are allowed." She joked, sticking her tongue out, cheekily, knowing only she, herself, could get away with hitting with the famous three thousand year old vampire.

They both laughed, kissing each other sweetly.

"I miss them," she mumbled, breaking the kiss after a minute.

"I do too, would you be willing to have them visit if I give Eric a call tomorrow?" He gazed at her, seeing if this would please her.

"Yes! Of course! It would be wonderful seeing them again. It's been twenty years or so." Anastasia smiled and took another sip, then kissed him again.

She pulled away and sat back and pulled his hand in her lap to play with his gold claddagh wedding band.

"Besides, I really want to meet his pledged. I believe her name is Sookie, isn't it? Is that the name Pam said in her email?"

"Yes, Sookie Stackhouse. According to all of the email's she sends us, we would like her. Pam tells me Eric is head over heels for her and it looks like she may accept him soon. I cannot believe it took Eric the Sex God Northman this long to finally win her. She must be stubborn, like your sister." Kai smirked, stealing the wineglass and gulping a mouthful before setting it down. Anastasia just smiled back, silently agreeing.

"Then it's settled. Once Darius gets his black ass up here with Kat; we will talk about when a good time would be for them to visit, and I'll give Eric a call."

"Sounds like a plan!" She smiled, suddenly turning to straddle his lap to grind into her mate. "Now where were we?" Kai moaned and clutched her closer.

~Shreveport, LA (one week later)~

Sookie entered Fangtasia at 2am with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. She was so excited to finally see Eric after the hectic night she had. She headed straight to the stage, where her handsome vampire was sitting looking bored while he turned down the most recent fangbanger who was stupid enough to approach him.

Eric kicked away the pathetic blood-bag and looked up. He had sensed her when she had entered the parking lot and he was eager to see his lover.

She looked beautiful in the faint light of the club, her sparkling skin tight red dress shimmering against her perfect body. He looked at her hungrily and beckoned her closer.

"Hello, Lover. You look delicious," Eric smirked, leering at her wickedly, pearly white teeth gleaming.

"Hello, yourself" She said, walking up the few steps to the stage, twirling on her toes once she got to the top, showing off her dress and figure, knowing she looked good. Getting closer, Sookie leaned over and kissed him, happy that only she could draw his attention like this.

Eric leaned into the kiss and wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her off-balance and into his lap. She turned to straddle him, spearing her fingers into his hair, his talented mouth making her forget that they were on the stage and now the center of attention.

Sookie moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and ground into his lap and the bulge that was always in his pants when she was around.

She pulled away and leaned into his hands that were running down her back to squeeze her ass.

"Let's go to your office for privacy." Sookie murmured into his ear, gently nibbling it. Eric's eyes widened and quickly stood up, her still in his arms and quickly disappeared into his office, hair streaming behind them and the door slamming shut, much to their audience's chagrin.

Eric turned and held Sookie firmly against the door with his body, his hands massaging her ass and ground his hips into her, "You are so beautiful and sexy. I cannot resist you, Lover." He smirked and kissed her neck.

She gasped, wrapping her legs more firmly around his waist, draping her arms around his strong shoulders.

"Bite me," she groaned into his ear, "Please, Eric." She tilted her head more to the side and clenched her legs tighter around him.

He groaned into her neck and with a soft click, his fangs descended and gently slid into her soft skin. While he drank, he moved them to his couch and lay on top of her, pressing her down into the soft leather, making her feel smothered and safe.

Eric lifted his head, pricking his tongue with his fangs and kissed her, sliding it into her mouth. Sookie moaned when she tasted him, sucking on his tongue, massaging his scalp with her fingers. He pulled her dress up and ripped her panties off, caressing her center, feeling the arousal sliding down her thighs and she cried out, her excitement audible.

He reared up over her, freeing himself from his pants and positioned himself at her entrance. They both grunted when he slid himself in her incredibly tight center, his gracious plenty making her feel full and complete. "You're always so tight, Lover, I love it." Eric groaned when she clenched her inner muscles and he started moving.

She ran her nails down his back and under his shirt, pulling it up and off his torso. He didn't even pause in his thrusting when his shirt went over his head, yet gasped and arched his body into hers when she grabbed his butt and clawed her nails into her favorite part of him. He started purring, staring into her eyes, and lifted up, his hands on either side of her head and tilted his body forward and started pounding himself into her harder and faster.

"Oh, god…" Sookie gasped at the change and contorted her upper body upwards, thrusting her breasts towards his waiting mouth and lifting her arms to caress his defined abdominals. His muscles clenched and he made a small noise, ripping her dress down the front to get to her heaving chest, wrapping his lips around her nipple, sucking on it firmly, tongue swirling around it before releasing it with a soft pop.

He laughed softly, nerve spasms making his body flinch when he felt her caress him. He leaned up to kiss her sweaty forehead, before smiling and capturing her other nipple with his lips, nipping it in retaliation.

"I didn't know the big bad Eric Northman was ticklish." Sookie giggled softly, and moved her hands up, scratching his nipples on her way to grab the back of the armrest, giving him a happy smile.

Eric growled, wrapping his left arm around her back and moved them both forward so her back was against the arm of the couch, head falling off the couch, hair brushing the floor, enhancing the pronouncement of her breasts and elongating her neck and torso to tilt her hips to a more pleasurable angle, allowing Eric to go deeper and hit her clit with each strong penetration, causing her muscles to clench and ripple in time with his hips.

They both groaned at the feeling, "Come for me, Lover…" Eric whispered in her ear, and Sookie screamed his name, her body rippling in pleasure, squeezing his cock in a vice, forcing his own orgasm. He yelled out, thrusting erratically, and pushed one more time, going as deep as he could and groaned in his release, finally stilling inside her and staying there as they both came down from their high and tried to get their breathing under control.

"I love you," Sookie breathed, moving to a more comfortable position on the couch, pulling him down on top of her and snuggled underneath him.

Eric, purring in contentment, nuzzled between her breasts and licked up her neck, then lifted off her, disengaging as he did so, to sit up and pulled her to settle her between his legs.

"Mine…" He wrapped her in his arms possessively, smiling widely in delight. She giggled when he spread his legs to also wrap around her, securing her in his embrace. He lowered his legs from around her and stretched. Sookie's eyes glazed over when she looked over her shoulder at him and saw his arms and chest flex. She shifted in his arms to sit sideways on his lap, and rested one hand on her chest and kissed his neck.

He laid one arm across her lap, hand caressing her side, and played with her hair with the other as she laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on the back of the couch, sighing, closing his eyes in bliss.

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile before he lifted his head up and grabbed a blanket off the floor, where it had fallen during their activities, and draped it across their laps and Sookie's shoulders.

"Thank you," she murmured, nuzzling more into his shoulder. Eric smiled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms back around her.

Eric waited a moment, content with the silence, and then sighed carefully, "Sookie?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled, eyes closed peacefully.

"I would like to go on a trip with you… I have family in Australia who I have not seen in about twenty years that would love to meet you… I got a call last week from Kai, my brother, for all intents and purposes, and he invited us to visit them. I was going to call you tonight or tomorrow if you hadn't surprised me by coming here tonight." He looked down warily at her, not knowing how she would respond to his request.

Sookie looked up at him kindly, "When would we go?"

He looked slightly startled, and raised an eyebrow.

Sookie laughed, "What? You thought I would argue with you? I'm sorry, but that's not the case anymore. I am done being stubborn and am done acting like a child around you. I realized what I was doing, I decided that you deserve better than that, so I am done with the attitude. I love you. I want my life to be with you." She looked down at her lap, missing his happy grin. She continued, "I even quit my job at Merlotte's tonight so I could come see you…"

She kept her head down when he stayed silent.

"Are you mad?" She asked shyly and nervously looked up at him.

He looked shocked, and just stared at her.

"I'm sorry…" she started to say, only to be interrupted by his kiss.

He kissed her sweetly and happily pulled away, a big grin on his face.

"Lover… you did not have to do that."

"I know, but Eric, I realized that besides my dead end job, I had nothing going for me in Bon Tomps, I have no life there. My brother barely talks to me and is very distant; he never visits or calls. While I love my house, I came to realize I love you more. Besides the good memories with my gran, the house is too big for me to live in, especially alone. Not to mention all the deaths that has happened in it and the bad memories with Bill. I want to start a new chapter in my life… with you in it. So yes I will go with you. I will go with you anywhere…" She rambled, suddenly shy.

Eric's eyes became lined with red, and were filled with so much happiness; she knew his response before he said anything.

It happened too fast for Sookie to comprehend. Without saying anything, He quickly moved her to the side, got up, buttoned his pants and went to his computer, typed something out really fast and was back on the couch, with her in his lap not a minute later. "What was that?" she blinked at him, stunned and confused.

He squeezed her to him, still not saying anything and smiled. He swept her up in his arms as he stood up, gathering the blanket more around her and started for the office door.

"What are you doing?" Sookie screeched as he walked through the still crowded club to the exit. She blushed and hid her face against his naked chest when he didn't answer.

"Pam," He said, stopping near the door where she was stationed.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Pam said cheekily, fangs running down as she took in Sookie in Eric's arms. Sookie hid her face from Pam, too embarrassed to form a reply.

"Not now, Pamela. You are to finish up and close up tonight. Sookie and I will be gone for the next two weeks; you will be in charge until we get back. I will inform you with other details later." He glared at her, determined to get his point across.

"Yes, Master." She bowed mockingly, a smirk on her face the whole time he was talking, eyes lingering on Sookie as he walked away, his precious burden in his arms. Pam pinky waved her from over Eric's shoulder and Sookie just squeaked, hunkering down into the blanket, a hot flush on her cheeks.

Eric headed straight to his corvette, set her inside, smiled at her, then walked around and got in his seat, and drove out of the parking lot, a big smile still on his face.

"Eric… Please tell me what's going on… Where are we going?" she looked at him pleadingly. He glanced at her, reaching out to grab her hand.

"Everything is fine. I am taking you home." He smiled.

"Home?" She asked warily, eyes downcast.

"Yes, Our home." He laughed gleefully.

Sookie smiled happily at his answer, squeezed his hand, and squealed delightedly, "Really? You're taking me to your house?"

"Yep." He said, dancing in his seat, and they both laughed.

She settled in her seat and played with his hand while he drove.

After a few miles, she brought a hand up to the blanket she was wearing and slowly brought the top down to fan herself, "It's a little warm in here," she said, smirking at Eric out of the corner of her eye. "This blanket is making my skin very hot, can you tell?" She took his hand she was playing with and brought it up to her covered chest and held it underneath to cup one of her breasts. Eric's pupil's expanded as he gulped and drew in an unsteady breath. He gently grasped her breast as his fangs came down, running his tongue over them.

"Sookie… you are playing with fire, my lover." He murmured, as he started tweaking a nipple, shifting in his seat to try and relieve his suddenly tight pants.

Sookie licked her lips and moaned. She spread her legs and whipped the blanket down and off, "And it's so fun too."

The corvette screeched to a stop on the side of the road. He turned the car off, moved his chair back. He grabbed her up, pulling to set her on his lap while suddenly devouring her mouth, hands wrapped around her hips to slide down to knead her ass. Sookie straddled him and leaned back for him to have easier access to her body, "Eric… I want you so bad, please…"

Eric lifted her, unzipped his pants, and then settled her back on him, her sinking down, engulfing him her in fiery tight core. He growled in pleasure when she also grabbed onto her breasts and played with her nipples.

"You drive me insane… What are you doing to me?" He growled out, pulling her to lie against him, moving her fiercely up and down on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing and pulling on his hair, making him growl louder, baring his fangs. Eric grabbed the length of her hair at the base of her neck with his fist. He caressed her neck with his tongue, sinking his fangs into her shoulder, growling as he came. She cried out his name in ecstasy when she felt his bite, coming with him, shuddering. He pulled his fangs out, healing her wound, leaning his head against hers, which was lying on his shoulder, her hair still in his hand, both trying to catch their breath.

She was still nestled in his lap when he started the car to head out, one hand still around her.

"You're going to drive with me in your lap?" Sookie looked at him skeptically.

"Yes, You are not moving, I like you where you are." He smirked at her.

"But…" Sookie blushed," You are still… in me."

"And?" he grinned, "I want to be in you always, now is no different."

She giggled and bit his shoulder, "Such a charmer."

Eric growled, "If you keep that up, you are going to have to do something about it." He wiggled in his seat and her eyes widened as she felt his already big member pulse and thicken inside her again.

She moaned, reaching up to kiss his chin. She nestled her head under his chin and cuddled into him, "Let's get home, I wouldn't want you to wreck your precious car." She counteracted her statement by contracting her muscles around his member. He grunted, squeezing her tighter against him, shifting lower in his seat. She smiled up at him from his shoulder.

He smirked down at her, meeting her eyes and kissed her nose. He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from her sweet smile and back onto the road.

She carefully got comfortable, shifting her legs slightly so as to not get a cramp, making sure not to move too much. Sookie closed her eyes, occasionally flexing her inner muscles around him, teasing him and keeping him hard inside her, slowly driving him insane before she lightly dozed off, too comfortable and forgetting what she was doing to him.

After a while, they pulled into a long narrow driveway, harboring rows upon rows of Bradford Pear Trees along each side.

The corvette rambled along under the dark canopy of branches which blocked out the faint shimmering moonlight above.

"Lover," Eric gently nudged her into awareness, "Lover, look."

She blinked, lifted her head up off his shoulder, shifting to sit sideways on his lap, his cock slipping out of her in the process. Eric huffed at the loss, but helped her move her legs to one side, stretching them out to the passenger seat.

Sookie turned her head and gasped, eyes wide, at what she saw, "Oh, Eric…"

Eric smirked proudly, "Welcome to my home, Sookie."

So? How do you like it? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews! I am so glad you all like it! As promised, here is Chapter 2! :D

I should have mentioned before: This story will be absolutely filled with lemons. I will have a couple a chapter, but I will have some that I do not... So.. yea... this story is VERY MATURE! lolz. They will be tasteful, however, I may go a little extreme, just fair warning. ^-^

If you have any ideas for the story, please feel free to tell me and I will take it into consideration. :) This will be a long story, and I hopefully will post every week, but since this time of year is for college finals.. I may be delayed for a litte bit, but I will post them not later than two weeks after I post the latest chapter. (Hopefully)

Anyway, Im done. :) Enjoy!

I dont own anything Eric/Sookie/TrueBlood/SS novel related... sadly

CHAPTER TWO: Welcome to my Home

The three-story Colonial was a masterpiece of architecture, backlit by an almost full moon surrounding the area with a mystical quality. The four columns encased the front in shadow, while the grand staircase wrapped around the veranda and connected the wraparound which encircled the driveway to the rest of the grounds.

"It is absolutely gorgeous, Eric!" Sookie gasped, awestruck.

"You haven't even seen the best part," He whispered, breath tickling her ear as he leaned in close. Eric reached up and pressed a button on a garage remote.

Sookie looked up, eyes following his hand, "Uh.. Eric… what are you.." she trailed off, mouth agape, as the center of the staircase lifted up, disconnecting from the edges. He drove the car straight into the opening, underneath the house, the staircase closing behind them.

Sookie squealed as they drove into total darkness, but then relaxed when motion sensor lights flickered on, revealing Eric's hidden garage and the half-dozen high-end cars lining the walls.

The corvette pulled into a spot between a non-descript black SUV and a silver Lamborghini.

Sookie marveled at all the beautiful cars, eyes wide and an eager expression on her face.

"We can take one when we go out tomorrow night, if you would like, Lover." Eric smiled, noticing the spark of approval through the bond.

"I would love that." She said, getting out of the corvette to caress the Lamborghini with her left hand, her right tightening on her blanket, covering her body.

Eric chuckled quietly, mirth openly showing on his features as he took in his beloved bonded admiring one of his favorite cars. He felt at peace, realizing that Sookie belonged here, in his home. He would freely give her the car, if only she promised to forever smile at him the way she did, happiness always on her features.

"Come, Lover, let's get you to bed and settled; it is almost sunrise. You can look around when you wake and make notes if you want to change anything. It is now your house too. I want you to be comfortable here." Eric said, snuggling her against his side, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Okay," Sookie yawned, leaning her head against his sternum, her head barely reaching his chest, "but I doubt I will find something I do not like." She smiled up at him.

He looked down, meeting her twinkling eyes, and leaned down to gently kiss her uplifted forehead, both of their eyes closing in relaxed bliss.

Eric guided her to the only door, opening it to reveal a stairwell.

Sookie was having a hard time walking, tripping on her long blanket every few steps, so Eric swept her in his arms and swiftly ran up the stairs.

They entered into an extravagant hallway, filled with ancient artifacts, archaeologists would drool over. Sookie barely got a glance at her surroundings before he ascended two more flights of stairs to his bedroom.

"Woah," she mumbled, taking in the room.

"Your room is the entire third floor?" she asked astounded, looking around at the furniture of the loft-like space.

He chuckled, "What can I say? I need space."

"I see that," she gulped as he led her to the area sectioned off for his California king bed, draped in large red velvet curtains tied to the four posts at each corner of the bed.

"Come on, Sleep time." He set her down and swatted her behind as she shed the blanket and crawled on the bed to pull the covers down. He gazed at her fondly, as she playfully squirmed underneath the thick comforter and beckoned him to join her. He swiftly untied all the curtains and enclosed them in darkness before shedding his clothes, pouncing and pinning her down and stealing a kiss. He settled on top of her, nestling between her thighs, under the covers. Stealing kiss after long drugging kiss, Eric finally lifted his head and moved off her, sliding to the side, cuddling her into his chest, under his chin. She lifted a leg and draped it around his hip, pulling herself closer to him, closing her eyes and sighing, drifting to sleep.

Eric wrapped her in his arms, purring in happiness, as he too drifted off, dying for the day as the sun crested the horizon, the light-tight shutters securing to the window panels, quietly.

"Sweet dreams, lover."

Sookie woke up in complete darkness. She stretched languorously under the covers, carefully untangling herself from Eric's heavy arms. She felt her way to the drapes and peeked out, letting her eyes adjust before attempting to get down off the tall bed.

Once her eyes had slightly adjusted to see the faint outline of the room and furniture, she untangled herself from the covers and drapes, putting them back the way they were and stumbled to the bathroom.

"Oh! Ow. That's nice." She mumbled sarcastically, blocking her eyes from the bright automatic light, almost blinding her as it blinked on.

As her eyes adjusted again, she did her business, and then looked around the incredibly spacious bathroom. The shower alone could fit six people, with its four shower heads and the brightly lit waterfall sequestered in a nook on the wall in the shower itself. The back wall, behind the gently flowing waterfall, was lit with multicolored lights showcasing a quaint aquarium. Sookie gazed at the fish lazily swimming in the glass tank, unconsciously beckoning her to join them and get clean.

"Oh man… I have never wanted a shower more than I do right now!" She exclaimed while also taking in the dark blue walls, glistening black marble countertops, and stainless steel sink and faucets.

She looked out into the dark bedroom, smiling at where Eric was sleeping soundly, happy to finally be in his home and with him.

Sookie turned back to the beautiful shower and walked in, turned on all four showerheads, and had the most glorious shower she ever had in her short twenty-six years. She washed her hair while admiring the colorful fish swimming among the coral. While cleaning her body with some sweet smelling body wash, she thought back on the last few hours with delight, of how she finally decided to stop running and embrace her emotions and feelings for Eric with open arms. He had proven time and time again that he cared for her, and wanted to be with her; she had just been scared he would tire of her and did not want to get her heart broken again. But, even though she still had her slight fears of that happening, she felt it was not fair to him or her, for that matter, to not give him a chance because of something that has not even happened yet. So she had decided after her shift at Merlotte's, to go see him. Sam had put up a fuss when he asked what her plans were and even went as far as telling her that if she went to Eric, he would not consider her a friend anymore because he could not tolerate her "ruining her life" and even threatened to bring her ex Bill in, who was in New Orleans with the Queen. So she quit, not one for being bullied, stating that it was nobody's business but hers. She deserved to be happy, and no so-called friend should ever say something like that. She had turned in her apron and left without looking back.

Now here she was; in the most glorious shower she had ever been in, located within a gorgeous house that belonged to the most handsome man she had ever seen, who just so happened to love her. Life was good.

And soon, she and her love would be going on a trip, just the two of them, to visit his family whom he has not seen in a few years. She laughed gleefully as she got out and dried off; only to realize she had no clothes with her to change into.

Sookie shrugged and decided to just grab one of Eric's shirts to put on, since nobody else was in the house, as she quickly located the light switch and picked a red long sleeve button down shirt to wear out of the closet.

She walked back over to the bed, moved the curtains aside and leaned over Eric's prone form. She kissed him lightly on the lips and combed her fingers through his hair, moving the long strands away from his face. She pulled away, tidied the curtains and walked through the sitting area, admiring the soft, heavily stuffed leather couch and recliners in front of a lovely fireplace with a couple of old leather-bound books resting on top of it.

She looked up and marveled at the giant painting above the stone fireplace, of what could only be the North Sea, with an ancient ship battling crashing waves, the fierce dragon on the stern roaring in defiance, the warriors on board brandishing glorious weaponry gleaming against the light grey backdrop of storm clouds, framed with an old wooden frame coated in cracked grey paint.

She reluctantly tore her gaze away from the alluring painting, continuing to look around the huge room, noticing a small black mini-bar next to a wall of bookcases with beautiful trinkets and old knick-knacks from all time periods gracing the shelves. Across from the four-poster bed, was a giant 80" flat screen television with two cases filled with dozens of DVD's.

The entire area was beautiful and Sookie would be adamant about not changing a thing; it was perfect. She chuckled and walked out of the suite, gliding down the staircase, passing the second floor landing and stopped at the foot of the stairs to start looking around and find the kitchen.

She walked through the foyer to the living room, admiring another giant television and similar plush couches, then wandered to the kitchen, taking in the granite countertops, steel appliances and cherry oak cabinetry, admiring how tastefully masculine everything was.

After quickly rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator and making something to eat and brewing some coffee, Sookie, bringing a mug of coffee with her, meandered through the rest of the house, which included rooms such as an office space the size of her living room, four guest bedrooms and bathrooms along the second floor, and a massive library which ran up two floors. She looked through a few titles on the shelves she could reach, and eventually chose one, and settled comfortably in a loveseat, setting her cup on a side table, and started reading, only to eventually fall asleep a few hours later.

At sundown, Eric woke and stretched, his arms reaching out to find his lovely bed partner. Feeling only cool sheets, he swiftly opened his eyes and sat up, anxiously pulling back the curtains took search for his lover. After not finding her in his room, he got up and went hunting downstairs, following her delicious scent to his library, not caring that he was still naked.

He let out an unnecessary breath as he gazed at his lover, reclining on the loveseat, clad in only one of his red shirts, a book open in her lap and legs splayed out on the other side of the seat, head nestled on the armrest, fast asleep.

He groaned as lust barreled through him hitting him low and mean, his member steadily rising in his arousal, his muscles going taut in need, his fangs descending in blood-lust, and his pupil's dilating in want, as he gazed at his bonded sleeping in his home.

Eric stalked intently over to her, careful not to wake her, and knelt down beside her form, gently taking the book out of her lap and set it next to her stale coffee.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, big hangs were slowly and deliberately running up her calves to the juncture between her legs. She woke up completely when Eric started nuzzling her thigh.

"Hmm… Eric," she moaned, spearing her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. He bit her gently, sliding his fingers against her core, firmly massaging her clit, bringing her to orgasm swiftly as he bit her again closer to her apex and gulped a few mouthfuls before healing the wound. He met her eyes, still in his kneeling position next to the seat, before slowly lifting up and over her.

"I couldn't help myself, Lover. I woke alone and followed your scent, only to find you snuggled up, sleeping in one of my shirts, looking warm and delicious," he smirked, mischievously.

Sookie just moaned and tugged on his hair to bring him to her lips for a kiss. He claimed her lips passionately, thrusting his tongue and fucking her mouth, while undoing the buttons on her shirt. He placed open-mouthed kisses down her neck to her revealed cleavage. Gently biting her nipples, tweaking them with his speared tongue, he grabbed her hips and moved her to the floor and laid her out underneath him.

He kissed her again, resting his forearms next to her head, his hands twining in her hair as he nestled between her legs and slid home. They both grunted and moaned at the feeling; Sookie cried out his name, feeling stretched beyond belief, as Eric bellowed, experiencing the tightest and most pleasurable sensation he had ever felt in his long existence.

"So perfect, Lover… My Sookie… Only mine." Eric groaned reveling in her body, worshiping her.

Sookie lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, allowing for deeper penetration, as Eric moved inside her.

"Harder! Please!" She wailed and arched her neck, her nipples grazing his chest, gasping as he did just that, forcefully hitting her clit and g-spot with his hips, corkscrewing his cock with each thrust inside her.

Eric growled lowly, his hips, frenzied in their shared need, going faster and faster, until he was vibrating and had Sookie arching off the floor in ecstasy, eyes wide, and grasping tightly to his firm biceps, her small hands not even going halfway around them. She climaxed quickly, many times, from the overstimulation, as he continued his brutal pace, not stopping between her climaxes, until at last he came with a roar, after the eighth time she wailed his name when she could gulp in air from her continuous wailing.

"Come, Lover" Eric said after awhile, quickly leaping up in excitement, smile on his face, handing her the shirt she was wearing when he came in.

"I already did… multiple times." Sookie laughed, reaching up to grab the shirt, slipped it on and clasped his hands to be helped up.

"Smartass. I meant that we need to get ready, we have errands to run tonight so we can be ready to leave for our trip tomorrow," Eric smirked, tugging her to her feet.

"Ow!" She doubled over in pain, legs twitching; the soreness between her thighs almost unbearable.

"Lover?" Eric quickly lifted her in his arms, anxiously looking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine," she gasped, "just sore. It will pass."

Eric silently berated himself, "No, Sookie. You are not fine; I should have given you my blood earlier. I was too much for you." Eric sat down on the loveseat with her in his lap, and brought his left wrist up to bite.

"Here, Lover. I should have done this sooner. I promise it will not happen again," he said, offering her his wrist.

"Thank you, Eric. But I would have been fine after awhile," Sookie told him, reaching for him and taking his offering into her mouth, licking the wounds clean, sucking until they closed.

She immediately felt better, the ancient blood moving through her system, soaking into her organs and healing any injuries she may have sustained. She laid her head on his chest as he stood up, relaxing in his arms, content to be carried around.

"Wait. Did you say errands? Eric, I have no clothes here to go out in; unless you want me to wear your clothes," Sookie frowned when they entered his room.

"While I would not mind if you wore my clothes, I had made sure to supply optional clothing for you to wear in the event I could convince you to come over," he smiled, setting her down in front of the closet.

"But, I did not see anything my size when I went in to get clothes earlier," Sookie tried to point out.

"That is probably because you did not go back far enough," he smirked, motioning for her to step in, swinging his hand around, gesturing to the back of the closet, "Come in, Lover."

Sookie walked in, curious, heading to the back of the closet.

"Wha…?" she exclaimed, eyes almost popping out her head, noticing the optical illusion the small room made, as she took in the racks of clothing in the wraparound portion of the now incredibly spacious closet.

"Do you like it, Sookie?" Eric grinned, taking in her shocked features.

"Is this all for me?" She asked, going over to a Vera Wang designer dress, fingering the soft material; looking over to wear Eric was still standing and seeing him nod his head.

"Pick whatever you like, Lover, it is all yours."

"Eric, how did you know my size?" she asked, admiring a pair of white Sergio Rossi wooden platform shoes.

He scoffed, "Please, Sookie. I am over a thousand years old. I am observant. Also, Pam loves to shop and specializes in high-end fashion."

"Thank you, Eric!" Sookie squealed, leaping up to wrap her body around his, kissing him deeply, in gratitude.

"Anything for you," He murmured, squeezing her bottom before letting her down, sliding her body slowly as possible down his until her feet touched the floor.

Eric turned her around and swatted her bottom, directing her deeper in the closet, "Go pick something to wear. I am going to take you to dinner before meeting Pam at Fangtasia. We leave at eight tomorrow evening."

"Okay!" She squealed excitedly, flittering about the room, browsing through the mass selection.

She peeked out of the corner of her eye, watching Eric dress in dark jeans and a white wife-beater and white button-down long sleeve shirt he rolled up to his elbows. She just happened to notice he went commando. She smirked shyly, blushing.

Eric, seeing her blush, zipped over to her and nuzzled her hair with his nose, breathing in her scent, "Now, what has my lover blushing like that for? Does she see something she likes?" He smiled in her hair, pecked the crown of her head, and reached across her to snag a hanger off one of the racks.

"Here, wear this," he handed her a dark blue knee-length halter day dress.

"It's beautiful," she said, still blushing from his comment, and moved to the dresser, shed his shirt, and slipped on a pair of pink panties and matching bra she found in the sea of colorful undergarments. She slid them on teasingly, while Eric watched, fascinated, before obscuring his view by slipping on the dress he picked out.

He grunted, disappointed, but grinned when he took in the picture she presented when she turned around.

"Lover, you look beautiful," he said, walking to her and hugging her.

She leaned into his embrace, hugging him back before they both pulled away, and walked out. He went downstairs to his study while she did her hair and makeup. He got on his computer and confirmed the flight for tomorrow and decided to call Kai.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Thanks for the awesome reviews! :D

This is a short chapter compared to the others, sorry! :/ But I couldnt take adding on any more in this chapter. I loved where I ended it too much. lolz.

The next chapter will be all Eric and Sookie, no worries!

I hope you are enjoying my secondary characters as much as I am!

Eric and Sookie forever! 3

Chapter Three: Preparations: Part One

The phone was answered on the second ring, _"Hello, Kai Alexander's phone, Anastasia speaking."_

"Diva," Eric smiled into the phone.

"_Eric! How wonderful to hear from you! Sorry, Kai and I are at his photo shoot right now, which is why I answered. What's up?" _Anastasia bubbly told him.

"Ugh, he is still doing the modeling thing?"Eric scoffed, rolling his eyes, leaning back in his chair. He could hear the evil smirk in her voice as she answered,

"_You're just jealous he's prettier than you."_

Eric sat up, eyes widening as he barked, "Ha! Whatever, Diva. Anyway, I did not call to ask how the geezer's gay modeling is doing. I was cal…" He was interrupted by a female's laughter, _"Gay? Is that the best you can come up with? You of all people know he is not gay. Especially with me as his mate of 300 years, thank you very much, mister grumpy britches."_

"Anyway" Eric laughed, "I was calling to let you all know that Sookie and I will be heading your way tomorrow evening, and will be staying two weeks. Is this still agreeable to you?"

"_Yes! Absolutely! Oh, I am so excited to meet your bonded! We will have such a great time! I will make all the necessary arrangements! You will be flying into Sydney?"_

"Yes, we should arrive about 6."

"_Alright. I will have Kai and Darius pick you two up from the airport in the limo. Oh! Kai just got finished with his last shoot, I have to go. Unless, you want to speak with him?"_

"No, it is fine. I have to get back to my bonded," Eric said, just as Sookie walked through his office door. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, tilting her head in curiosity as to who he could be talking to. He motioned for her to sit in his lap as he finished the call, "Speaking of whom, my bonded just came in. We will see you four soon."

"_Goodbye! Please tell her we are all so excited to meet her!"_

Eric laughed, "Will do, Diva. Bye for now."

"_Bye!"_ Eric hung up and set his cell on his desk, wrapping his arms around Sookie.

"Diva? Who's that?" She asked, giving him a small kiss.

"That was my sister, Anastasia. She is the mate of my brother-in-arms, Kai, who I met almost 800 years ago. I was confirming our vacation plans with her. When we get to our destination, Kai and my other brother, Darius, will pick us up from the airport."

Sookie glanced down in her lap, "I am kinda nervous to meet them…"

Eric frowned, tilting her chin back up with his finger, "Why, Lover?" he asked concerned.

"Well…What if… What if they don't like me?" Sookie lowered her eyes, shamefully, slouching.

"Lover, that is an absurd question." Eric assured her, gently.

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him, curiously.

"Because, Lover, Anastasia was just telling me how excited they all were to finally meet you. They are waiting anxiously to get to know you." Eric smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Sookie's eyes widened dramatically, "Really?" she asked flabbergasted.

Eric touched his forehead to hers, meeting her eyes, "Really. Besides, what is there not to like? "

They both smiled at each other. Eric pecked her on the nose and lifted her out of his lap.

* * *

><p>(Sydney, Australia)<p>

Anastasia was smiling gleefully as she hung up the phone with relish, "Eeeee! I have to call people!" She scurried around frantically, collecting her things, grabbing Kai's bag in the process, flung it over her shoulder, and ended up whacking him in the face.

"Woman!" he muffled in annoyance, swatting at his bag, scowling, "What is the rush?"  
>"Sorry! I just got a call from Eric! He and Sookie are coming to visit! They are heading here tomorrow!" She squealed excitedly, clapping her hands enthusiastically, bouncing on her toes.<p>

Kai plastered a big shit-eating grin on his face, "Is that so, my muse?" He said, stopping her bouncing by laying his heavy hands on her shoulders. Sliding off his bag from her arm to heft it over his own, leather jacket crinkling, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close.

"You will tell me all about your conversation at home. It is too close to sunrise to dally much longer," he mentioned, steering her towards the door.  
>"It is not my fault your shoot ran late, Mister I-had-to-agree-to-a-shoot-at-3am-when-he-should-be-in-bed-cuddling-his-wife." she lightly snarled, wrinkling her nose.<br>He leaned down, stealing a kiss from her lips, "You know it was an emergency. The new magazine needed the new shots taken last minute for the release in two days. It does not help that I have a generous nature, and help others in need."

"Generous nature my ass; you were just thrilled that they wanted you for the cover as well as a three page spread. Though why they needed to do it at this time of night is beyond me." She grumbled.

Kai smiled cheekily, "You know me so well, muse. You should probably call Kat and D, to get things ready at the ranch before heading down here to meet us. You know how Kat gets with cleaning; it will take her all morning." He handed her his bag for her to put on, sliding on his wind-resistant dark glasses, pulling his leather gloves on.

"I wish she wouldn't stay up so early. It's too dangerous; even with the light shutters." Anastasia sighed worriedly, waiting on Kai to get on their motorcycle, before sliding on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, resting her head between his shoulder blades.

"You know how she gets; we just have to hope Darius makes her sleep. There is nothing we can do, my love. When we get to the Penthouse, give her a call to update her on the visit, then we will go to bed, and I will cuddle on you before we go to sleep, okay?" He started the bike, facing them towards home. "Love you," she said, kissing his leather covered back, resting her head once more, eyes closing.

"Love you too, my muse," he replied; as they sped off into the night, quickly disappearing in the bright lights of the city.

"All Hell is about to break loose, isn't it?"  
>"Oh, yes, my muse. I cannot wait."<p>

* * *

><p>(AT RANCH HOUSE - 30 MINUTES LATER)<p>

"Alright, thanks girl. See you tomorrow," Darius ended the call and calmly turned to his wife.

"Okay, bambina, when I tell you this you have to promise not to freak out," Darius stated, then added, "or no sex before bed."

"Okay, I promise. Wait. What?" Katalina screeched, getting right up in his face, "Whatchu mean 'or no sex before bed'?"

"You heard me. Now, you still promise not to freak out?" He leaned down close to her upturned face, gazing intently at her.

She sighed dramatically, crossing her arms, "Yes, yes. Now, what is it?"

"I just got off the phone with Stacie," he told her.

"And?"

"And..." Darius cautiously looked at her, uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Oh, come on! Tell me!" she yelled, exasperated.

Darius took a deep breath, "Eric and Sookie are coming to visit."

A beat of silence.

The windows shattered as the air pressure in the room forced the high pitched shriek to explode any and all glass outward, bending them, before breaking in an unnatural explosion of glittering prisms to the ground.

The horses in the paddock, quietly sleeping, jerked awake before lying their big heads back down with a huff. Birds flying above the house suddenly stopped their flight and most dropped and sprawled on the ground, dazed while one hit an oncoming tree with a startled chirp. The two big dogs cowered under the porch, their big expressive eyes opened wide, as they huddled together, not liking when their master did this. All the wild animals within the vicinity of the 200,000 acre ranch skittered away in terror, tripping over themselves trying to get away.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" he yelled, covering his ears with his hands, wincing, "You need to stop using your freakish bat sonar every time you get excited. This is the fifth time in the past two months you have broken all the windows...it's a good thing we have the shutters, or we would be fucked. Look at our poor dogs!"

Said dogs were peering over the deck floorboards, a pleading look in their eyes, whimpering softly.  
>"Sorry," Katalina said sheepishly, "but, really? Eric is coming?" she asked, eyes sparkling.<p>

She stilled. "Oh my god." Her eyes got round, pupils dilating.

The dogs whimpered again and disappeared back under the porch.

"I have to clean!"

Darius sucked in a breath, "Bambina... No. You need to slee.." Air whooshed past his face, cutting off what he was saying, "God damnit."  
>Tracking his blur of a wife with his eyes, he stood perfectly still, "Katalina Elizabeth Callahan! Stop this foolishness right now!"<p>

With a blur of his arms, he swiftly plucked Katalina out of the air as she passed him, heavy-laden with cleaning supplies.  
>"You can clean the already spotless house tomorrow evening. We will have three hours before we should head down to Sydney," he stated calmly, setting her down but not letting go of her.<p>

"But..." Katalina hung in his arms, knowing she would not be able to get down even if she tried.  
>"I know. But the house is clean enough; it is perfect. There is no need for you to clean." Darius looked around, "Well, except for the broken glass everywhere which we will clean up before we leave. Now, we need to go to bed, so we can pack and head out at first dark to meet Kai and your sister," he said softly.<p>

She pouted, "Fine."  
>He leaned down, nipping at her lips. "Thank you. But you know, you broke your word. So... no sex!" He laughed, letting her go and sprinting away from her to the bedroom.<br>"Hey!" She yelled after him, "No fair! Cocksucker!"  
>"Now, now bambina, watch your language," she heard him say from inside their bedroom.<p>

"You watch your language," she huffed. Katalina slumped, looking around the sparkling living room, and walked slowly toward the bedroom, opening the doors, looking sadly into the room.

Darius was lounging on the bed, stark naked. His dark skin gleaming in the light of a dozen candles, hands behind his head, with an eyebrow lifted and smirk on his face.  
>She squealed in delight, perking up immediately, the doors slamming shut behind her as she rushed into the room, jumping on him.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey! Hope you enjoyed!<p>

I am going to take a small break from this for the next week or two. My college finals are coming up, and after December 9th, I will back at this each week, I promise! I may update sooner since it will be my winter break, but I will keep you updated! So no new chapter next week. I will update on my profile if I will be able to upload the next chapter the week after. But this will be continued, I swear! Just a break until classes and finals are over!

Love you my readers!

Wish me luck!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Preparations Part Two

The silver Lamborghini flew through the pin tight turn at break neck speed; blowing the leaves from the trees and the gravel off the road. The two blondes inside the fast moving car were quiet, comfortably holding hands, enjoying the silence of the moment, content with each other and listening to the powerful engine of the beautiful car.

Sookie shifted her head on the seat lazily; looking at Eric's masculine profile with a hint of lust, pride simmering inside her that she had been chosen by this male.

"Eric?"

"Yes?" he shifted his eyes toward her, his face still facing the road.

"Would you tell me a little more about your family? I had never heard that you had any except for Pam," she asked.

He held her gaze for a moment longer before looking back at the road once more.

"Well…" he began slowly, "Excluding Pam, there are four others."

"Wow, really?"

He smiled, "Yes. They are a mischievous bunch who have traveled the world and are very well known in the supernatural world.

"Kai… he is by far the oldest. At three thousand, he has seen more than I possibly could. He has dealt with many burdens, let alone the fact that as a human, he was very well-known. Because of that, only few among our kind know who he really is; his identity is a well guarded secret for if his real name ever gets out, it will be one for the history books," he said cautiously.

"Woah… who was he, that it would be that detrimental if it gets out?" Sookie asked, astonished.

"I believe that it is his story to tell; and only if he wishes to tell it. Since you are my bonded, I would see no reason for him to not speak of it. But I cannot tell you." He said, looking over at her, squeezing her fingers.

"You would think, with how vain many vampires are, that he would want people to know who he really is," she said, befuddled.

"That is true; however, while he is considered a pretty boy, and knows how attractive he is, he is not vain at all really. He does not want the attention it will bring him, if his name gets out. He likes his quiet life," he smiled, before rolling his eyes, smiling wide, "Well, he used to; He is actually a model now, which I cannot fathom considering how laid back Kai is."

Sookie laughed, "Why?"

"Why he is a model? I have no idea; it is not within the old geezer's character to have that as a career… He's too quiet, and has a bad temper. I am surprised he allows others, besides his mate, to tell him what to do."

"Ah." Sookie giggled, putting a hand over her mouth to hide her smile; thinking of another someone who had a picture of himself on the wall of his office at Fangtasia.

Eric smirked over at her, knowing what she was thinking. He continued on;

"Then there is Anastasia; the one I was talking to earlier."

Sookie nodded, before he continued, "She is his mate. They have been together for about three hundred years, and are completely inseparable. Where one goes, so does the other."

The car zipped around a curve, and then leveled out on a two lane road, slowing down when they caught up to traffic heading into town.

"Now," he says, "We will continue this later. Where would you like to eat, Lover?"

"Oh. Umm… it doesn't matter; we can grab something quick and I can eat it at Fangtasia while you catch up on things," Sookie suggested, shrugging, "I don't really have a preference."

"If that is what my lover wants, then it shall be done."

After picking up a sandwich from a local deli, they arrived at Fangtasia a little after ten pm.

Eric drove around back, sliding into his designated space with ease. Leaning over for a quick kiss, he exited the car and swiftly moved to the other side and helped Sookie out of the car and into the building. The bar was already in full swing; the atmosphere sultry with the sights and sounds of people dancing to the erotic music of Corey Hart's "Sunglasses at night". While the bar was crowded, nobody bumped into them on the way to Eric's office, as one look at the owner intimated anyone to get in his way.

Following behind Eric, Sookie started bopping and singing along to the song causing him to turn around and grab her food, and quickly depositing it on his desk, before tugging her to the dance floor.

"Eric, what are you doing?" she laughed as he quickly twirled her.

"Dance with me. I can tell you like this song." He pulled her closer and grabbed her hips pressing his pelvis into her, moving them in his hands.

Sookie laughed and ran her hands down his chest before pushing away, spinning around. He grabbed her left hand helping her fling out, pulling her back in as she then lifted her leg, pointing her foot up above her head; his hand caressing the back of her calf up to her ankle. After she gracefully put her leg down, she plastered herself to his torso and they began a two step combination, gyrating their hips against the other; him occasionally spinning and twirling her in his arms.

"That was so fun! I love dancing with you!" Sookie gushed, laughing and out of breath as she plopped down on the couch to rest. "Man, if I wasn't hungry before, I sure am now," she exclaimed, still catching her breath. They had danced for four songs; having too much of a good time with each other to neither think about the rest of the night nor realize how long they were out there.

"Here you are, Lover." Eric gave her the sandwich so she could start eating.

"I enjoyed dancing with you as well. We should do that more often," he smiled at her.

His smile vanished, "Although I should have had you eat first. I am sorry, Lover."

"Don't be," Sookie looked up from a bite, "I loved that song and I knew I would be able to eat once we got back here, so I wasn't really thinking about it much."

"I am glad to hear that," Eric said, sitting down at his computer to complete the travel paperwork before calling Pam in, giving Sookie plenty of time to eat.

Eric grabbed his cell phone and quickly texted Pam, before putting it back in his pocket.

Pam arrived at the door a few seconds later, "Master."

"You have what I need?" Eric asked, looking up from the computer.

Pam walked to the desk and laid a passport on top of the keyboard, "Anything else you require?"

"No, that is all. You will need to run Fangtasia for a few days; then you may join us in Sydney. You can either choose someone to run it in our absence; or close it down for the week you will not be here. I will leave that decision to you," Eric told her, grabbing up the passport, standing and sliding it in his back pocket.

"Yes, Eric. I am… happy… that I can see my sisters. It has been awhile," Pam looked down, uncomfortable with showing her relief.

"Of course, Pamela. I would not keep you from your sisters, you know that," Eric walked over and kissed her forehead. "Now, go thrall the vermin. We will see you in a week."

"Bye, Pam! See you soon!" Sookie took a break from inhaling her food to wave from her seat on the couch as Pam walked out the door.

"You almost ready, Lover?" Eric smiled down at her.

"Hmm Mm!" Sookie swallowed the bite of her sandwich and stood up, "What did she give you Eric?"

"Your passport," he said, taking it out of his pocket and handing it to her.

Sookie's eyes got round, "My… passport?"

"Yes, Lover. Since you did not have one, and you will need one to go on this trip; I took the liberty of getting one made for you."

"But.. Doesn't it take, like, weeks to get one?" she asked him, looking up from it puzzled.

"That is true when it comes to humans. But the process is faster and easier with Supes," Eric told her, leaning down for a kiss.

"Well, thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome, Lover."

"Where are we going now?" Sookie asked, gripping her seat tightly as Eric took a bend sharply.

"We, my dear Sookie, are going shopping!" Eric laughed out, glancing at her with a big grin on his face.

"Shopping? For what?" she gritted through her teeth, closing her eyes as he sped up even more.

"Clothes! You will need clothes for where we are going, even if we will not be wearing any most of the night," he leered at her.

"Eric, I have clothes I can pack at my house. We don't need to go shopping," Sookie told him.

"Too bad, We are going!" Eric pried her left hand from the seat to lift it up for a kiss, "Please, Lover. Let me spoil you."

"You are already spoiling me by taking me on a trip, Eric." She tried to reason.

"Then this will not count and just be a small thing."

"Ugh.. Never mind," Sookie relented, knowing there was no point in arguing with him, "To the shops!"

A few minutes later they pulled into a shopping district called, Nocturnum, which catered distinctly for Vampires.

"Why are we at a Vamp shopping mall, when we'll be shopping for me?" Sookie questioned.

"Because I need items as well; plus, Nocturnum is open all night, considering the clientele."

"Ah."

"By the gods, Calm down!"

"No! Everything needs to be spotless!"

"Everything IS spotless! Now stop!"

Katalina ignored Anastasia, flying past her in a blur, duster in hand. Anastasia sighed dramatically, "Kai? A little help here, maybe?"

"Sorry love, but I am getting nowhere near that." Kai smirked at her above the novel he was reading on the couch.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she huffed and plopped down next to Kai, laying her head along the back.

Draping his arm around her, he turned back to his book, "If she wants to exhaust herself before they get here, it is her own doing."

"Hey! I heard that!" Katalina yelled out from the other room.

"Good. Now come sit down," Kai used his ancient authority and beckoned her into the room and down onto an adjacent chair.

"Damnit. I hate it when you do that." Katalina pouted, crossing her arms like a petulant child.

Kai and Anastasia just snickered at her.

"Okay, so when was it that I was the one deemed to go get the groceries?" Darius thundered grouchily from the doorway.

Kai frowned at him, "You were the one already out running errands, so it was only appropriate that you get them."

"Nah, I don't buy that. It's because I'm black, isn't it?"

"Shut up." Kai threw the book he was reading, hitting Darius in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck? No respect. I get no appreciation around here," he said grumpily, heading into the kitchen.

"I appreciate you, baby!" Katalina laughed out from her seated position.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Now come help put all this shit away."

I am so sorry for how long it has been sinch I have updated! I went through a very long writer's block.. but now since I am done with school for now, I will have more time to continue! YAY!

Please let me know how you like!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: WELCOME TO THE LAND DOWN UNDER**

Eric finished lugging the bags onto the private jet, before turning around and addressing Sookie, "Alright Lover, you ready for this?" he asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Hells to the yea!" she exclaimed, a wide grin on her face.

Eric stilled; eyes widening, "… What?"

"You heard me! Let's get a move on!" She hopped up the stairs, giving his cheek a peck, before spiriting inside.

Eric slowly turned to face her, a smile slowly but surely spreading on his handsome face.

He looked at her, sitting primly in the chair next to the window, a cute smile on her lips, eyes twinkling, "Sookie?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"I love you."

Sookie looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Eric asked, confused.

"I don't think you have ever said that to me out loud before…" Sookie said, awed.

Eric just looked puzzled, "Surely not."

"Yea. I think I would have remembered if you had."

Eric quickly moved to her, taking her face in gentle hands, "I am sorry if that is true. Know that I have thought it thousands of times. I never meant to…" Sookie quickly cut him off with a kiss.

"Stop. I know, Eric. I love you too. You have shown me that you love me in more ways than I could try to explain. You do not have to say it every day for me to know and be reassured that you love me."

Eric sent her love and happiness through their bond, "Sometimes I feel as though you are too good for me, Lover."

"Why? Because I am astute enough to know that after one thousand years of never loving someone as much as you say you love me, that voicing said emotion may be difficult for you? I may be a bumpkin, but I know that it is hard for vampires to express how they feel, especially to humans. I am just happy that I can feel you through our bond," Sookie smiled sweetly at him, her face still cradled in his hands.

"Thank you for that. I am not comfortable expressing emotions openly here in the States. However, it is not so in other countries, so be prepared," Eric winked at her.

"What do you mean?" Sookie scrunched her face up, moving it out of his grasp to lean against the chair.

Eric moved and sat in the chair next to her, resting his hand on her knee.

"The vampires here in the United States are very different than the ones in other countries. Here, they are power hungry and corrupt, and therefore it is seen as weak to show human emotion as it does not reinforce superiority. Because of how new the country is, the vampires who came over here were the outcasts of the rest of the world, and wanted to establish dominance and claim land for their own; to begin anew as it were. In other countries, where settlement has been established for centuries, if not thousands of years; and vampires have been part of the culture and history for so long, it did not come as a shock when we decided to come out publicly, and the majority act and behave more human because they are fully accepted by their human counterparts."

"Then why did you decide to come here?" Sookie asked curiously, thinking that Eric could not have possibly been one of the outcasts; no way.

"I came here for a challenge and a new experience. My family and I travel a lot, as eternity can become long and monotonous without some excitement and adventure," Eric smiled at her, rubbing her knee affectionately.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Please take your seats, as we will be taking off momentarily."_

"Oh, goodness," Sookie breathed deeply, grabbing his hand in hers and squeezing.

"Lover, are you okay?" Eric asked, concerned.

"Yes, I am just excited this is really happening. I am still a little nervous about flying though," Sookie looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I am sure I can keep you entertained enough that you will forget you are even on a plane. We have a full 15 hours," he leered at her, a certain glint in his eyes, and a very specific grin on his face.

Her eyes bulged as he just reclined back, as the plane took off, staring at him like he was crazy.

Once the plane leveled out, Eric swiftly leaned over her and murmured in her ear, "I take it, since there was no rejection, that you are agreeable to the membership?"

"Membership?" Sookie moaned as he blew in her ear and swept his tongue along the ridge of her ear.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as his hand swept up her thigh, quickly finding the apex and caressing her firmly.

"Mm Hmm, Membership into the Mile High Club. I am going to make ours a platinum one."

He started the process by deep-throating her luscious mouth.

While battling for dominance inside her warm mouth, Eric moved Sookie to straddle his firm lap, her dress pooling around them as he ground her into his bulging erection with his hands on her hips.

"Mm! Mmph!" Sookie tore her mouth away from his, "Human! Need to breathe!" She gasped out, as he moved onto necking her instead; leaving bruises in his wake on the way down to modest neckline of her dress.

She moaned as he tugged on her clothing with his mouth, moving it aside to get to her chest, before tearing the buttons down the front to get to her bra.

"Such wonderful, yet irritating contraptions," he rasped out, licking her cleavage.

"Ungh, Eric!" she groaned out, as he scraped his elongated fangs along her bra before biting through the blue lace, opening her up for his view.

Eric hummed in appreciation, before sucking a nipple into his mouth, suckling on it like a babe; fangs gently sliding into her skin, piercing the nerves, causing Sookie to cry out in bliss.

Spearing her fingers into his hair, gripping and tugging at it in time with his movements, Sookie grunted beautifully and started grinding her hips, slowly humping his erection through her panties and his jeans, firmly scraping the silk against the denim, the friction causing her wetness to seep through the garment, making it even more pleasurable.

Eric sealed the bite mark and leaned up to kiss her, grabbing her ass to grind her impossibly closer to him before standing up with her in his arms, moving them towards a couch near the center of the plane; laying her down before removing his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans.

Looking up at him with lust filled eyes, Sookie stretched lengthwise and smiled at him, arching her body up, legs spreading to try to hurry him along by enticing him with a glimpse of where she wanted him to be.

Eric knelt by her feet, lifting her leg to kiss her ankle, moving his lips up her calf to the back of the knee to then caress the inside of her thigh, before gazing at her apex with adoration. Looking up into her eyes from his place between her legs, he kept eye contact with her as he slowly bent to lick up her slit in one firm caress, his eyes sharpening on hers in a predatory fashion before zeroing in.

Sookie screamed out in pleasure, head arching back, unable to maintain eye contact due to his sudden plundering of her sacred place, finding and exposing all of her treasures to his hungry lips and tongue. She grappled onto his hair, trying to keep steady as he made her see stars.

Eric reinforced dominance of the moment by gripping her thighs, holding them apart and down, forcing her to experience submission, and the sensations of being so exposed to him. He rubbed his stubble against her core, the rough stimulus adding to the already tumultuous sensations, building up in a crescendo until finally her orgasm crashed over her, rushing over her in crushing force, "ERIC!"

Before she could catch her breath, Eric had moved up her body, aligned himself with her heat and slid home, her tight, hot core milking him in ripples. He stilled inside her, grunting under his breath to release some of the pressure in his balls so as to not degrade himself by coming inside her too early.

"Ungh! Eric! Please!" Sookie reflexively wrapped her legs around him tightly, ankles locked and grappled at him with her hands; scratching her nails across his shoulders and down his back, leaving welts that immediately healed themselves. Eric arched into her ministrations, purring when he felt her nibble and bite along his throat and collar bone, anxiousness filling her as he then started a deep rhythm, his long turgid length pushing and pulling like the tide of the North Sea of his homeland.

Eric leaned down for a sultry kiss, mumbling her name against her lips, hands sliding underneath her shoulder blades and into her hair, tangling in the silky blonde locks.

After a few dozen strokes, Eric lifted his head from his lover's shoulder, filling her all the way with his length, until his balls were nestled against her ass.

Sookie squeaked at the loss of movement. Eric grinned down at her, "Sookie, Lover?"

"Hn, Yea, Eric?" Sookie whined out, looking at him pleadingly.

Eric chuckled at her expression, "Would you like to try something that you could only experience with me, Lover?"

"I do that already. Every day," Sookie moaned out, closing her eyes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me," Eric crooned out, "Hold on tight."

"Wha? Ahhhh!" She screeched out, as suddenly they were flipped with her on top and pressed against the ceiling of the private jet they were flying in, Eric's hands flat against the plastic covered metal near her shoulders.

"Oh my god!" She quickly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"Eric! What are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing? I am going to fuck you on the ceiling and then in midair while I fly us inside a flying machine," he told her with his signature smirk on his face, nosing the top of her head.

Sookie could only gasp as he started in on his idea.

Hours and interesting turbulence later, Sookie was nestled in Eric's arms on the couch, her head pillowed by one of his biceps, the arm curling around her shoulders, the other banding around her slim waist. Their hips were still locked together, her nose pressed lightly against his pectorals, with her arms curled between her breasts and against his stomach. Sookie's eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply in sleep as Eric gazed down on her, watching over her while she slept.

(Sydney Airport- 6pm)

Four figures cloaked in long trench coats, and dark glasses bolted from a black limo and into the UV protected hangar of the Sydney Airport. Hurrying along to get there before the plane, the figures stopped, standing next to each other, the varying degrees of height seeming almost comical in appearance.

The tallest was wearing a white, calf length, leather coat, with a teal long sleeve button down shirt and black leather pants that lead to gunmetal grey shit-kickers that were planted firmly on the ground. Golden bangs framed black glasses which concealed Caribbean blue eyes; and arms crossed over his chest in pure 'Leader' decorum.

A smaller female figure, reaching up to only the middle of his chest, with long curly red hair falling to her hips, was standing next to him, on his left side and wearing a floor length white cashmere coat, with only the tip of white boots peaking out under the hem. Elbow length emerald green gloves were showcased out of the curved bell sleeves of the soft jacket. The female was wearing a wide-brimmed curved hat and green sunglasses to complete the highly feminine look and had her hands perched lightly on her curvy hips.

The other male figure was standing to the right of the other male, five inches shorter than the taller male's 6'9 physique, and wearing all black except for his bright neon yellow steel-toed boots. He was trying to keep a straight look on his dark face but was failing miserably as he watched the shortest female, clad in black with a bright red trench coat and fingerless gloves hop up and down in obvious excitement, straight black hair bouncing underneath her red and black skull cap.

"Oh my fucking god, I cannot wait any longer! When will they be getting in? I wanna see them Now!" Katalina spoke out, exasperatingly, hopping up and down to release pent up energy.

"Patience, young one. You see that plane there?" Kai pointed to an oncoming plane a couple of miles away, slowly descending from the clouds.

"Yea, what of it?" Katalina huffed, glaring through her glasses to focus in on the plane.

"That is the one Eric and Sookie are on. They will be here soon. Now calm." Kai rolled his head back on his neck, cracking it, before looking down at his mate, curling his arm around her shoulders and tugging her into his body.

Darius laid a heavy hand on his excited wife's head, stilling her under the weight. He turned her head gently towards him, looking her in the eyes.

"Calm, Bambina. We need to be on our best behavior when they arrive. You don't want to scare Sookie, do you?"

"Well, no…" Katalina sighed, shrugging her shoulders, and tried to calm herself after Darius took his hand away.

They all turned back to watch the jet descend from the air, landing equipment disengaging from their holdings in preparation for landing.

(On the plane)

"I can't believe it's been fifteen hours already! Time sure flies," Sookie chortled merrily, as she and Eric finished up getting everything back together in their proper places.

"Hm. Yes, well you did sleep for eight of those hours, lover," Eric responded, sitting casually down into a seat.

"Now, now, don't be like that. We had sexy time for seven hours! You tired me out. At least this way I will be able to fully enjoy tonight with your family since I won't be tired," Sookie said, sitting next to him and buckling herself in.

Eric chuckled merrily, "My family will be waiting in the hangar when we land. Do you have any questions before you meet them?"

She turned to look at him, taking his hand to play with his fingers.

"Um," she thought, trying to think of something, "Oh! You never told me about the others!"

"The others?"

"Yea! You told me about your brother Kai and his wife Anastasia; but you never mentioned anything about the other two," Sookie said, a beaming smile on her face.

Eric smirked at her, "Well, Sookie. There was a reason for that."

"Huh?"

"The other two are Darius and Katalina. They are mated as well. Katalina is Anastasia's biological half-sister. She was turned a few years after Anastasia mated with Kai. It is an extreme rarity that relatives are ever turned and stay near each other, but they have made it work," Eric recounted, fondly.

"Darius was turned seven hundred years ago, and was abused for years until Kai and I released him from his maker. He originates from Egypt, and has a thick north-African accent."

"Katalina is excited very easily. Being only 20 when she was turned, she still has some of her teenage, young adult hormones and emotional rampages; but that's also do to another thing that I'm not allowed to discuss. Don't ever let her know I told you or I will never hear the end of it," Eric shot her a look, at which point Sookie made a lock and key motion with her lips and smiled at him.

The plane's landing gear came down and glided into the hangar effortlessly.

"Alright lover, let us get your things. I'm sure Katalina is about to burst at the seams."

The doors opened and Eric pulled Sookie aside for another kiss before they both turned towards the door.

As they came into the artificial light of the hangar, Eric quickly turned to her, "Oh, by the way, there's something you should probably know….."

"EEEERRRRIIIIIIICCCCCC!"

Author's Note: SQUEEE! YAY! They are finally there! haha! Next chapter will be full of fun times, I promise!

Question: How would you guys feel about having lemon scenes (maybe one or two) of the other characters? I understand that this is an Eric/Sookie fiction, but I was curious if you guys would like some variety with reading a lemon with Darius and Kat; or Kai and Anastasia; or should I just stay with E/S scenes? UP TO YOU


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm Back! I am sorry it took so long... like months long.. I have phases and for awhile I didnt even do anything with this.. but to make it up to you, I will be posting Chapter 7 tonight as well, and I will be starting chapter 8 tomorrow and it will be long. **

**CHAPTER SIX: INTRODUCING CHAOS**

(Last Time: As they came into the artificial light of the hangar, Eric quickly turned to her, "Oh, by the way, there's something you should probably know….."

"EEEERRRRIIIIIIICCCCCC!")

Sookie turned towards the scream, startled.

"Both Darius and Katalina are absolutely crazy," Eric continued, ignoring the outburst as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I heard that!" Katalina exclaimed, being held back by the scruff of her jacket.

Eric led Sookie down the stairs and towards the group waiting on them.

"Really, Kat? After three hundred years of being a vampire, you still haven't matured?" Eric teased her, smirking as they got closer.

"Eric, I'm hurt," Katalina started, but was quieted by Anastasia who quickly walked forward, lifting the dark glasses from her eyes.

"Hush, Linny. Hello and welcome! You must be Sookie. It is so nice to finally meet you. I am Anastasia," she introduced, smiling and giving Sookie a hug.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you as well. I have heard nice things about you," Sookie responded; her southern charm immediately saving her from an awkward introduction.

"That is great to hear. I won't have to hurt him now," Anastasia grinned, before looking up at Eric, "How have you been, Eric?"

"You haven't changed a bit, Diva," he said, leaning down to give her a peck on the crown of her head.

Anastasia twittered quietly, before clapping her hands, excitedly, "Oh! Sookie, let me introduce you to everyone! Please, come with me," she said, before grabbing one of Sookie's hands and gently pulling her to the others waiting a little ways off; Eric following behind.

While being pulled along, Sookie turned her head back to look at Eric in bewilderment, one eyebrow raised.

Eric just smirked at her, mirth in his eyes, while giving an expression of, "They're always like that, so better get used to it."

"Sookie," Anastasia began the introductions by stopping in front of her mate, "this is my husband, Kai."

Sookie tilted her head up, and up, and up, until she met the warm turquoise eyes of one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen in her life, "Uhh."

"Hello, little one," Kai began courteously, "It is a pleasure. I have heard much about you; and I hope you enjoy your stay here."

She could only stare at him, his deep voice resonated through her, filled her with the unspoken knowledge that she was in the presence of someone who was significantly older than herself and had experienced much in his lifetime. He made her feel incredibly young and small; like a newly born fawn, stumbling through the forest, only to bump into the alpha male, his age showing in rippling muscles and antlers as wide and fully formed as oak trees; staring down at her with fierce black eyes. If meeting Eric for the first time didn't impress her, this man took the cake, hands down.

Sookie was brought out of the moment by a feminine giggle.

She shook herself, blushing in embarrassment, eyes wide, before looking at Eric who had one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Kai chuckled, bringing the couple's attention back to him;"Do not worry overmuch, It is perfectly fine. Everyone who has had the pleasure of meeting me, has the same reaction," Kai chuckled, before being elbowed in the ribs by his better half. "What? True, is it not?"

Sookie looked flustered for a moment but was saved when Kai turned his attention to Eric, "Eric, wonderful to see you again," he said, grasping Eric by the forearm and pulling him into a hug, other hand firmly grasping his shoulder before releasing, "It has been too long."

"Yes," Eric said, voice and expression giving away his happiness, "it has."

Before the men could form a conversation, Katalina broke through the foursome with annoyance, "Hello? What about me?" She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Oh, hush," Eric rolled his eyes before quickly grabbing her in a headlock and knuckling her, only to release her moments later, "I've missed you too, squirt."

"Hey!",While peeved her hat was now askew with a few locks of hair now frizzy, Katalina laughed and turned to Darius, who was quietly watching them in the background, "Come on, Babe, quit skulking around and join the party!"

Darius frowned, and peered over his dark glasses at her, "I'm good over here, thanks."

Katalina snorted, "Fine, killjoy," and looked over at newcomer with curiosity, "So… You're Sookie, huh?"

"Kat, be nice." Eric said sternly, frowning at her tone.

"Relax! I was kidding. Hello and welcome to the family. We are dysfunctional at best; so good luck with that."

"Linny!" Anastasia looked at her sister in horror, but Sookie only laughed, "It's okay. I am too, so I think we will get along very well."

"Come, let us be off. The sun has now officially set; so now we can head home to drop off the bags, and then we can show Sookie the sights!" Anastasia proposed with a smile; before heading over to grab one of the bags that had been unloaded from the plane and walked toward the limo.

Kai quickly intercepted her, and took the bag from her, before leading her back to the group; "Men get the luggage; you, Kat, and Sookie can head to the limo," he smiled, kissing her forehead before heading over to the pile himself; followed by Darius and Eric.

"Aw, damnit. First I have to get the groceries, now the bags?" Kai slapped Darius upside the head before reaching down and grabbing four garment bags, "Stop being a whelp and get the damn bags." Darius sighed and hiked two suitcases over his shoulders. Eric followed with the last two bags, "Wait. Darius got the groceries? Fuck. I don't want Sookie to die."

"Sookie," Anastasia gently tucked her hand in Sookie's elbow, leading her to the waiting car, Katalina following behind, "There is dinner waiting at the house for you, unless you want to stop somewhere along the way."

"Dinner at the house sounds wonderful, thank you," she answered, smiling happily.

Driving through downtown Sydney was an experience Sookie would never forget. Gazing up in awe at the beautifully designed buildings, she scanned the architecture with an untrained eye as Kai answered any questions she may have had.

"And this, Sookie, is where we are staying. Top floor of course" Kai said, as she looked up with wide eyes at the renowned World Tower.

"Oh, wow, this place is beautiful!" Sookie exclaimed as she scanned the main living space of the penthouse while the boys brought the bags in. The modern grey furniture complimented the dark hardwood floor and the jewel toned pillows and accents allowed for a creative flair to shine through with splashes of color. "Well, thank you, hon. I designed it myself. Since Kai and I are the ones who come into the city the most, we wanted it to be perfect for our tastes. Come, Let me show you to the kitchen," Anastasia said, as she and Katalina led the way through the room, both of them taking off their gloves and hats, setting them on a small table in the walkway. The dark hardwood flowed to the kitchen where high end appliances glistened next to cherry wood cabinets and marble countertops.

Sookie's appraisal was cut short as two small leopards bounded into the kitchen as Anastasia checked the food bowls on the island. Her eyes rounded and she gasped, "Good, lord! Those cats are huge!"

Anastasia giggled at Sookie's reaction, "Yes, these are my babies, Kalos and Sophia. They are pure bred Savannah's." The two cats purred and rubbed against their owner, who purred back in greeting before they turned and sniffed the newcomer. Sookie gently patted the smaller one on the head as the guys came into the kitchen after putting the bags away. Eric wandered in and stood behind Sookie, pulling her into his embrace as he looked at the cats over her head. "They sure have gotten big since the last time you sent me pictures, Diva." Eric allowed Sophia to sniff his palm before running a big hand down from her head to her flank. Kalos turned from watching Sophia getting attention and leapt off the counter and onto Kai's wide shoulders and meowed a hello as he scratched him behind the ears. "It has been four years since I sent you those."

"Okay, so dinner for the human. Enough with the small talk, its boring." Katalina interrupted, walking to the fridge, pulling it open and staring inside.

"Linny, do you have to be so rude? Go to the storage room and get your meal, ill take care of Sookie. Grab something for Eric as well."

"Fine," she huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes and walking away towards the other end of the Penthouse.

"Sorry about that. Linny gets cranky when she is hungry," Anastasia sighed, "We told her to feed before we left, but no..." Kai kissed her on the top of her head to quiet her.

"Anyway, lets get you fed, shall we?" She turned to the fridge and retrieved a pasta dish and set it on the stove. "I hope this is okay; I made it myself." She turned away as Sookie looked at it and grabbed a plate and fork for her. "We will let you eat in peace, and then we'll show you your room before heading out, okay? No rush."

"Thank you," Sookie replied as she sat at the table, Eric sitting beside her.

"Here you are, Eric. Specialty blend number eight, your favorite," Katalina handed him the blood filled glass, before sweeping away with Darius to their room.

"Please forgive her, Sookie. Linny has a special diet which causes her to be more hormonal than others. We try to help her as much as we can, but Darius is the only one who can get through to her." Anastasia apologized sadly, watching the closed door her sister went through. Before Sookie could reply, Anastasia turned back, "okay. Well, we will leave you in peace for you to get settled. Your room is the second door on the right. Eric knows where it is." She walked to the counter where the cats were being attended to by Kai, swept Sophia up in her arms and walked to the living room with Kai and Kalos following.

"Is everything okay with them? They seem bothered by something," Sookie questioned as she ate, looking at Eric intently.

"Yes, Lover everything is fine. They hate drama and when one causes an incident, it irritates the others and then they need space to decompress. All of them will be themselves again by the time we go out, trust me," Eric leaned over and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Hey, Eric, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course. Ask away."

"What kind of special diet is Katalina on?"

"Whats going on with you, Kat? Whats with the attitude?" Darius pulled his small woman against him, gripping her upper arms and whispering into her hair. She struggled against his for a few seconds before giving up, sagging into his embrace.

"I don't know. I feel jittery and anxious, like something is going on with the weather." she shivered, even though she wasn't feeling cold, and felt a burning sensation traveling down her spine to her legs, causing them to buckle under her weight. Darius held her in the air, keeping her from falling and brought her to the bed and sat her down near the pillows, staring into her eyes, "Did you take your medicine tonight?"

Her eyes flashed yellow before turning back into her natural blue, a small ring of gold forming near her pupil, she growled at him, "No. I don't need it."

"Obviously you do if you are losing control. Its too close to the full moon for you to be taking these risks, mon cherie."

"But, I dont want to take it anymore. After three hundred years, I should have control of myself by now."

"How do you know that? You are the only werewolf vampire hybrid left on the planet. How do you know what you should be able to do or not? Every werewolf that has been turned went crazy before committing suicide or was murdered by one of the factions when either group found out about them existing. You are the only one who has stayed alive this long. Hybrids are unstable for a reason. There is a reason why vampires and werewolves are enemies. You NEED to take your medicine. I will not lose you. I forbid it." Darius drew away from her and stalked to the bathroom and brought back a syringe. "Dr. Ludwig said you need to take this every night without fail. Or else you lose yourself." He held it out to her, palm up. "You gonna take it or will I have to force it?"

Katalina looked up at him grimly, before red started to pool at the corner of her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. Darius wiped away her tears with his thumbs, tucking the bitter sweet liquid into his mouth, before leaning down and kissing her closed eyelids. He tilted her mouth to his, sealing there lips together in a familiar embrace while discreetly injecting her in the thigh, releasing the potion smoothly and quickly, before she could be aware of what was happening.

Once Sookie was done eating, she got up to put her dishes in the sink, but Eric beat her to it, grabbing them out of her hands and dumping them in unceremoniously. Sookie gaped at him,"Eric! That is rude! You cant just.." "Shhh..." He laid a hand on her lower back guiding her from the room and into the living space, joining Kai and Anastasia. Eric sat in an overstuffed chair and pulled her into his lap, cuddling her.

"Its quite alright, Sookie. I will get them later. Do not worry." Anastasia, ever the hostess told her. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh, yes. It was very good. What was it exactly?"

"Oh, just a simple dish I learned to make back in Italy when I was human. It was one of my favorites..." she turned her head quickly at the sound of a door opening.

"Hey! Is it time for flying now?" Katalina rushed out and into the space, looking much better and a little high, "Come on! I wanna show her the sights!" Without waiting for a reply, she took off running towards the thirty-four story balcony and swan-dived off the railing.

"Shit!" Darius panicked, rushed forward and leapt off after her.

As Sookie just looked on wide eyed, everyone sighed.

"I do not know why she keeps forgetting that she cannot fly."


	7. Chapter 7

**See? :) Chapter Seven! Let me know how you like both chapters; as reviews are most welcome!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE SIREN**

Darius swooped back onto the balcony with Katalina hanging in his arms, "You guys coming or what?"

Anastasia turned towards the couple in the chair, "Sookie? You want to go flying?"

"Um, okay, I guess."

"So, how is this going to work exactly?" Sookie asked nervously, clinging to Eric's arms tightly as all of them congregated on the balcony.

"Well," Kai said, swinging Anastasia up in his arms bridal style, "Only D, Eric, and I are able to fly, so Eric will carry you."

"Uh, okay then," Sookie gulped nervously.

"You have nothing to fear, lover. I will not drop you," Eric murmured to her, as he swung her up into his arms, "Just relax and hold onto me."

Sookie screamed when he suddenly shot straight up in the air before leveling out, "Oh my god! Eric!" she grappled for his neck, plastering herself to him, as the other two couples joined them.

"It is all right Sookie; we are not going far," Anastasia soothed, nestled in Kai's arms.

"Yea, the bridge is only a few yards away from here." Katalina said, straddling Darius' back as he floated horizontally next to them.

"Follow us when you are ready," Kai told Eric, before the four of them turned and streaked off into the night.

Eric watched them go with a smile on his face; catching a glimpse of Katalina raising her arms up, sweeping her fingers through a low hanging cloud as she and Darius flew around a corner.

His gaze shifted down to Sookie's face as she took in the view around them.

He nuzzled her forehead with his chin to bring her attention to himself to give her a loving kiss.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far, lover?"

"Yes, I am. They are so wonderful and this place is amazing."

"That is good to hear. I had hoped you would love it here."

"I do; very much so. Eric?" she asked as he slowly started to head in the direction where his family had gone.

"Hmm?"

"Where exactly are they taking us?"

"We are going to the Sydney Harbor Bridge. It is the place to get the best view of the overall city and harbor; while also being away from tourists and locales this time of night. We will have privacy."

They turned the corner in time to see the brightly lit Opera house and the bridge just beyond it; boats congregated in the waterway as the sound of a concerto filtered out to the public from within the sailed building.

"Oh, wow!" Sookie exclaimed, feeling the energy of the masses listening to the music; looking on wide-eyed as beams of multicolored lights spilled down, illuminating the streets and reflecting off the dark quietly rippling water.

Eric passed them over the Opera House and flew to the bridge where the other two couples were perched on a ledge, legs swinging down over the steel as they too listened in. He landed gently next to Darius, who was holding onto Katalina's thighs as she swung upside down from his lap. Sookie looked over at them as Eric sat on the ledge with her sideways in his lap, arms wrapped tightly around her to keep her safe from falling, "May I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm listening to the music. The acoustics are great up here." Kat said as she pulled herself back up, her front now to Darius' chest; head under his chin.

Sookie looked over to where Kai and Anastasia were sitting only to see them in a lip-lock. Kai broke the kiss; not moving his eyes from hers and quietly said, "We'll be back," before disappearing with a sudden gust of air.

"Hey, Sookie." Katalina broke Sookie's gaze from the empty space, "Anastasia has a performance tomorrow night if you would like to go. She would not have said anything because she does not think it is a big deal; but I think you would enjoy it."

"Sure; I would love to go. Where will the performance be?" Sookie told her, leaning into Eric's chest.

Kat tilted her head to the left, "There."

Sookie turned in the direction her head went and her eyes bulged, "There?! She is performing at the Opera House and she doesn't think it is a big deal?" Sookie was shocked. Kat just shrugged her shoulders.

Eric answered her, "Anastasia has performed all over the world in almost every country and at almost every venue and setting. To her, this is just another night. She has performed there over a hundred times since they have lived here. Not to say she thinks this is a mediocre event; just that she doesn't think she, herself, is such a big deal that you would want to spend your second night here listening to her."

"What does she do that she is so casual about it?" Sookie questioned.

"She sings," Eric told her.

"Not just sings, Sookie," Kat interrupted, "There is a reason Kai calls her his Muse. She is a voice impersonator. But when she uses her own voice to sing; she can control the audience and wrap them up in her web. She can make them do anything she wants. It is similar to enthralling but she doesn't do it to be hurtful. She helps their souls find peace."

"Wow! That's amazing. How is that even possible? Can she do any voice she wants, even if it is a man's voice?"

Katalina started laughing, "Yes, Sookie. Any voice she wants. She was half siren before she was turned and her ability to sing only amplified. It is ironic because Kai is also half siren and yet he can't sing to save his life. There was one time she sang _Georgia On My Mind_ as Ray Charles. You should have seen Kai's face. It was hilarious. I don't think that was what he had in mind when he asked her to sing for him." At this point all four were laughing and leaking tears.

"It was so funny! Kat and I came in to see Kai sitting on the couch pouting, as Anastasia played the piano all cheesy while singing baritone. It was funny as shit." Darius boomed, red tears leaking from his eyes as he hit the steel beneath them with his fist.

"I would definitely pay to see that," Eric chuckled, squeezing Sookie to him so she didn't fall, she was laughing so hard.

"That's amazing. I had no idea sirens even existed. But wait, aren't you a siren as well then, since you are sisters?"

"No. Stacie and I are half sisters. We had the same father but he married my mother after Stacie's mother had to go back to the sea. Sirens can only live on land for so long before they are called back. She had to leave or she would have died. She would rather watch from afar than to be gone forever. Father met mother two years later and they married quickly so she could help raise Stacie. I was born two years after that."

"Then what about Anastasia? Wouldn't she have had to go to the sea?"

"Yes and no. You see, being only half, the call, while still very strong, didn't rule her life as it did her mother's. She took precautionary measures and swam as much as possible to be close to the water, so when she was older she was stronger and the call didn't hold her as firmly. She and Kai still take long swims occasionally; to be close to their natural element."

"So," Sookie said, "Kai is one too? That is very coincidental that they are mated and both are half-siren."

"Yes, it is. That is actually how Kai met her. He, Darius, and Eric were in Italy the same time we were and attended her concert. He was spellbound by her voice and felt drawn towards her and he introduced himself after the show."

"I remember that," Eric mused, "She was performing _L'incoronazione di Poppea_ by Monteverdi. She was phenomenal. It was the only performance I had ever given a standing ovation."

"Really?" Sookie turned to look at Eric as he spoke.

"Yes, Lover. Her voice was, and still is, inspiring and magnificent."

"What will she be singing tomorrow night?" she turned back to Katalina, "Not Ray Charles, I hope. That would be hard to explain, wouldn't it?"

"God no! She only does that stuff for fun and to get a rise out of Kai now and then. This is her "Best Of" concert. She sent out a form to her fans to fill out their favorite songs of hers, and then she picked the top 12, which she will be singing. She told me that it will range from Opera to Techno. It will sure be interesting to say the least. God knows how many dress changes she will have to do," Katalina told her.

"What in the hell were you all talking about that made the bridge shake?" Kai exclaimed as he and Anastasia returned, perching on the beam next to the laughing couples.

"We were telling them about the time Stacie sang as Ray Charles."

"Oh good lord," Anastasia sighed dejectedly, "I was hoping Sookie would not hear that story for at least a couple more days."

"Why? I thought it was amusing. It is very impressive that you can sing like anybody you want. I wish I could. I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it."

"Well, thank you honey." Anastasia smiled lightly at her before looking at Eric, "She is a keeper this one."

Eric smirked as Sookie blushed, "Yes, I know." He kissed her gently on the cheek.

"We were also telling her about your concert tomorrow," Darius filled in.

"Guys, I told you not to. I want her to choose what she wants to see."

"It is okay Anastasia. I would love to hear you perform." Sookie said reassuringly.

"Only if you are sure, Sookie."

"I wouldn't tell you otherwise."

"I'll make sure you get backstage passes, then."

"Did you enjoy yourself lover?" Eric asked, shutting the door to their room as Sookie looked around.

"Absolutely, I love them already. It was very interesting hearing Anastasia's history. I hope to hear all of them. I feel like I am part of the family already."

Eric grinned happily, "You should; because you are. You are my soul; therefore you already belong with us." He took her in his arms, dragging her close to plant a searing kiss to her lips, leaning her back until her hair almost touched the floor; his hand splayed on her back to stabilize her. He slipped between her lush lips to caress his tongue with hers; fangs sliding down in lust and hunger. She pierced her tongue against the sharp points and he suckled the wound and groaned deeply in pleasure. His hands roamed her slender form from neck to thigh, grasping roughly and tugging her as close to his tall form as he could get her without hurting her. Sookie gasped his name as her hands slid into his hair, tugging on his roots and scratching his scalp. She leapt onto him as his hands wrapped around her thighs towards her ass, firmly kneading the supple flesh.

He quickly walked them to the bed, slinging her off him and onto the bed. Sookie gasped in shock as the cold hit her as Eric ripped off her clothing in a flash. He stared at her fiercely, eyes black with desire as he took in her heaving form, before swiftly undressing, tossing his clothes in a corner of the room.

Her hair was mussed and draped in front of her face; one gleaming sapphire eye peaking out between golden strands as he growled down at her from his towering height. She growled his name, whipping her hair out of her face. Eric lunged at her, kissing her again deeply before pinning her wrists to the bed and moving his mouth to her breast, twisting her pebbled flesh in his mouth before attempting to swallow her whole.

Sookie screamed out in bliss as one of his hands moved from her wrists and down to her core, thumb pressing her bundle of nerves gently before plunging three fingers deep, rubbing the pads of his fingers along her tight ridges and spreading her in preparation of his thick girth. Her head tilted back in ecstasy, her back stretching up into Eric's mouth as he moved down her ribcage and licked her abs and hipbones, dipping his tongue into her tiny navel.

"Eric, Please! I can't take it; just fuck me already!" Sookie screamed at him, struggling and bucking in his grip; writhing with too much pleasure as his fingers moved in her at a vampire's pace, hands a mere blur.

"Mmm…" Eric hummed as he moved up her sleek form and licked the shell of her ear as he whispered, "Whatever my lover wants," before removing his fingers to align himself and plunged as deep as he could go, stilling himself instantly and gazed into her eyes, his demeanor calming as he sent love and contentment through the bond, "I love you, my Sookie."

She wrapped her legs around his hips, feet resting against his calves before tugging her hands to get them free. He let them go and rested his arms above and next to her head, fists clenched to hold himself above her. She placed her hands on his cheeks, her thumbs rubbing his cheekbones before bringing his face down to kiss him lightly, "I love you too, my Eric."

With their love confirmed, Eric started his thrusts, relentlessly pounding into her as she grappled at his biceps, nails piercing his skin, goading him as the smell of his blood was released into the air. She reached up and licked the pinpricks, swallowing her treat while holding his gaze with her own.

He flipped them over and fucked her from below, lifting her hips to bring her down hard on him. She grunted as her little bundle of nerves hit his hard body every time she was brought down; the rough blonde hair on his lower body scratching her slick, wet flesh. Sookie ran her hands down his chest as he fondled a breast with one of his hands. She moved her hips with his as her ass and upper thighs bruised from his thrusting hipbones.

Eric moved his hands to her thighs to clench her down on his lap as he sat upright to suckle her neck, licking up her throat to nibble on her chin. Sookie leaned back in his lap, resting her weight on her hands which were on the mattress next to his legs. The change in angle caused them both the cry out in bliss and move faster together before he wrapped his arms around her and plastered her to his torso. "Come. Now," he growled out before plunging his fangs into her neck and drinking. He ripped his mouth away from the wound and they both yelled out each other's name as they found completion.

Eric gently moved her hair away from her face as she snuggled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her securely and rubbed her back with his fingertips, as she sighed drowsily, "Im tired, Eric. How close is it to dawn?"

"Three minutes; so I will be following you in sleep shortly," he kissed her forehead and wrapped them in the comforter before laying his head back down on the pillow.

Sleep claimed them instantly.

Author's note: I will be starting chapter 8 tomorrow, and it WILL be a long one so it will take me a little while to write it but I am on a roll with this right now so you wont have to wait months like last time. Im mainly writing this for me anyway; but I do love hearing that many people are enjoying this story. Destination: Eternity is going to be extremely long.. and will include so many things that I cannot talk to you about (which kills me) but you all will love it! I just know it! 3


	8. News and Update

Okay so... here's the deal. I know it's been years... many things have gone on.. some good, some bad. I suffer from major depression which is why I havent updated in a very long while. I am slowly getting better, and am going through my chapter story and editing parts and will be re-posting on my wordpress account, .com. I may or may not be posting on here again, though, due to many authors suffering from a plagiarism outbreak and their stories being deleted (the original authors- not the plagiarist). While it has gotten resolved, it is only a matter of time before my stories are found and deleted, since they are for mature eyes only.

Once I have all the completed chapters edited and posted to wordpress, I will let every follower know where to go to read it! This is not the end, just a reboot. Hope to see you there!

Stacie


End file.
